gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Boomshine Saigon
Boomshine Saigon is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by Phil Cassidy from his firearms business in Little Haiti, Vice City. Mission Tommy Vercetti goes to Phil's Place and finds a drunken Phil Cassidy, who shows him his boomshine bombs, with Vercetti saying that he feels 'woozy', as he's getting slightly drunk from the fumes. Phil presses the detonator as Tommy ducks down on reflex, but the bomb fails to explode. Realizing it must be the remote's batteries, Phil staggers over where he has fresh ones... sitting on the bench beside the bomb. Having just changed the batteries, Phil throws up his arms in celebration, with the bomb just off to his right. The motion causes him to accidently pull the trigger, and the explosion blows off Phil's right arm. Phil knows he's injured, but only falls to his knees laughing, too drunk to feel the pain. An intoxicated Tommy then gets Phil into his Patriot and drives him to the West Haven Community Healthcare Centre. Phil, however, states that the hospital is full of police and Viet Cong, and asks to be driven to an ex-army surgeon in Little Havana, as he owes Phil a favor. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Quick, get Phil to the hospital *Get Phil to the surgeon in Little Havana Post mission phone call Phil Cassidy: Tommy, it's Phil, I want to thank you for helping me out back there son. Damn Charlie, he'll always ambush you somewhere or the other. Anyway the wound is healing well, and it means I'll no longer be defrauding the goverment on my disability check. Reward The rewards for completing the mission are $4,000, the ability to purchase weapons from Phil's Place, and three barrels of boomshine in the Ocean View Hotel. See also *Mission walkthrough Trivia *The mission scene has the song "Burnin' For You" by Blue Oyster Cult. This is the only time this song appears in this game. *During the cutscene, Phil blows off his right arm. However, it shows him with it intact and his left arm missing when he is dropped off at the doctor. *The reason the screen is blurry in this mission is because Tommy Vercetti was drunk on boomshine by smelling it. *In Grand Theft Auto III, Phil claims that his arm was blown off in Nicaragua, but the events of this mission contradicts Phil's statement in GTA III. Although this may have been said because Phil believes he was in Nicaragua during the events of this mission. *If a cop sees you drunk, he will chase after you (due to Tommy's intoxication) making this the only mission in the GTA III era where you can be arrested for drunk driving. *In real life, Viet Congs was only active until 1976, this means there couldn't be Viet Congs in the hospital. Gallery BoomshineSaigon-GTAVC2.jpg|Phil accidentally blows off his own arm while standing next to the boomshine. BoomshineSaigon-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy Vercetti driving Phil's Patriot whilst drunk. de:TNT-Whiskey es:Boomshine Saigon pl:TNT-Wietnam Category:Missions in GTA Vice City